DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART
by Vafa Byun
Summary: Luhan yang tak tau apakah yang dirasakannya kepada Sehun saat ini itu salah? Luhan bingung apakah semuanya baik-baik saja jika dia mengungkapkannya apa sebaiknya ini disimpan dalam-dalam sehingga hanya dia dan Tuhan lah yang tau? "Apakah ini salah?". WARNING GS, TYPOS,ide cerita pasaran, murni dari otak author sendiri. jika ada kesamaan tempat,waktu,nama,dan tanggal harap maklum.
FOR BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

I will present..

DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART

Main cast : HunHan

Orther cast : KaiSoo, Chanbaek, dll.

Rated : T-M XD

Ooc, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dsb.

Summary : sepasang sahabat yang tidak menyadari sesuatu telah mengikat mereka. "Sesakit inikah?".. cerita pasaran. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading^^

 _ **Brak**_

Seorang gadis terperanjat mendengar gedoran meja yang ternyata adalah ulah orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya! Xi Luhan apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?!" Cerocos Baekhyun si pelaku penggedoran itu

"Biasa lah, dia sedang melihat pangeran hati nya" Sahut Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya.

"Astaga, hei Luhan sampai kapan kau akan begini? Dimana pun kau selalu memikirnnya, memperhatikannya sedangkan dia? Apa kau dapat balasan?!"

"Kumohon Baek, berhentilah. Aku tau kapan aku harus berhenti." Akhirnya yang dari tadi mereka nasehati menjawab.

"Terserah kau. Aku tak mau lagi membahas ini nafsu makan ku jadi hilang."

"Kyungsoo ayo kembali ke kelas!"

Sedangkan Luhan tetap duduk dan memperhatikan pemuda yang membelakanginya dalam diam. Dia tak tahu apakah yang dia rasakan itu benar? Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas menyusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.Jarum jam sudah menunujukkan pukul 5 sore waktunya untuk semua murid melepas penat dan kembali ke rumah untuk merasakan hangatnya kasur sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan yang sama esok hari.

"Luhan, apakah kau mau pulang bersama ku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah. Hari ini aku pulang sendiri saja"

"Sungguh tak apa?"

"Nde, pergilah"

"Oke, Sampai Jumpa deer"

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo, Luhan bergegas pergi ke ruang OSIS yang ada di lantai 2 untuk menunggu seseorang.

Hampir 2 jam Luhan menunggu di depan ruang OSIS tapi tak ada satupun orang yang keluar. Luhan yang mengantuk pun tertidur dengan bersandar di tembok.

"Luhan?"

"Ehmmm"

"Buka matamu" Dan Luhan akhirnya membuka mata walaupun hanya setengah..

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Oh Sehun!" Ya seseorang yang ia tunggu adalah Oh Sehun orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuat nafsu makan Baekhyun hilang jika membicarakannya.

 _ **CUP.**_

Mata Luhan yang bulat semakin bulat wajahnya pun memerah karna bibir tipis itu dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir _cherry_ -nya.

"Berhenti bersikap imut Luhan atau aku akan menciummu dan tanpa segan akan melumat bibir manis mu itu." Ucap Sehun dengan _smirk_ nya.

Wajah Luhan semakin merah dibuatnya.

"Wajahmu merah Luhan hahaha. Bisakah kita pulang _my queen_?"

"Aissh, dasar albino gila" Luhan berjalan di depan Sehun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Sehun, seharusnya kau tau perasaan ku. Dasar tidak peka" lirih Luhan yang masih berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Kau bicara apa Xi Luhan?" teriak Sehun dari belakang Luhan.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mangatai cara jalan mu yang lebih mirip seperti kura-kura."

"Dasar rusa berkepala banteng" Luhan melotot karena ucapan Sehun barusan bagaimana bisa dia mengejeknya seperti itu.

"Oh Sehun mesum wlee" dengan memeletkan lidah Luhan berlari sekencang-kencang nya saat melihat Sehun mengejarnya. Dan ….

 _ **Tuk**_

Itulah akibat bagi Luhan yang berlari dengan tidak hati-hati.

"Aww sakit."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lu?"

"Sakit Hun-ah."

"Hhh…Baiklah, cepat naik ke punggungku" Sehun berjongkok membelakangi Luhan.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan di belakang nya, Sehun pun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan diam tak bergeming dan hanya menatap punggungnya tanpa mau menaikinya.

"Hei Luhan, cepat naik hari sudah semakin malam nanti jika aku membawa mu pulang telat aku akan dimarahi oleh Eomma mu".

"I,iya ayo." Dengan segera Luhan menaiki punggung tegap Sehun. Rumah mereka tidak jauh dari sekolah. Luhan dan Sehun bertetangga itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi sahabat dari kecil. Ya mereka hanyalah sahabat.

"Sehun?" Lama mereka diam akhirnya Luhan yang membuka suara dahulu.

"Hmm?" Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Mau kah kau ada disisi ku selamanya?"

Sehun cukup geli mendengar pertanyaan _absurd_ Luhan. "Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kita memang selamanya akan bersama?"

Entah kenapa hanya mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan rasanya masih memiliki harapan walaupun itu kecil.

.

.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Pintu ber-cat kayu itu pun di buka oleh pemilik nya yang nampak raut ke khawatiran di wajah tua nya.

"Ah, Luhan dari mana saja kau? Dan kenapa kaki mu?"

"Aku capek Eomma nanti saja ne Tanya-tanya nya. Sekarang aku mau ke kamar dulu badan ku sudah lengket."

Sehun mengantar Luhan sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Dan hendak pulang sebelum tangan nya di tarik oleh Luhan.

"Gomawo Sehun." Dengan senyum manis Luhan berkata. Ucapan itu hanya dibalas anggukan dan usapan pada kepala Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga bersiap pulang tapi terhenti oleh panggilan bibi Xi ibu nya Luhan. "Tidak mau makan dulu disini?" tawar nya ramah.

"Tidak usah bi, lagian Eomma pasti sudah memasak di rumah."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Bibi titip salam pada Eomma mu ya."

"Nde bi." Saat Sehun sudah melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda, dia kembali di hentikan oleh suara Eomma Luhan,,"Dan satu lagi Oh Sehun belajarlah tersenyum jika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain."

Sehun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. "Sudah sana, Eomma mu pasti sudah menunggu."

Aroma floral tercium di kamar Luhan sang empu baru selesai mandi dengan berjalan terseok-seok ia meraih _handphone_ nya yang terletak di nakas samping lampu tidur. Luhan meraih _handphone_ nya dan melihat ada _line_ dari Sehun yang membuat pipi nya bersemu.."Apa kaki mu sudah baikan? Jika belum besok aku siap menggendong mu lagi! Ps: ternyata dada mu cukup besar juga ya? Jangan pernah tempelkan dada mu ke siapa pun hanya kepada ku saja." Dengan emoticon senyum Sehun mengakhiri pesan itu.

"Luhan-ah waktu nya makan malam ayo turun!" Itu suara merdu Eomma nya ia harus segera turun.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan akan berangkat pagi karna ada jadwal piket yang wajib ia kerjakan.

 _ **Tak**_

Luhan mengernyit kan alis nya ketika mendengar suara dari luar kaca jendela kamarnya saat dilihat ada selembar kertas yang didalamnya ada batu kerikil.

"Mwoya?" sambil celingak celinguk Luhan mencari siapa pelaku pelemparan saat mata nya melihat ke arah kaca seberang, sekarang ia tahu siapa yang melempar ini. Itu Oh Sehun..

" _ **Tutup lah tirai jendela mu saat berganti pakaian aku dengar ada ahjussi yang mesum tinggal di sekitar rumah kita, jika dia melihat indah nya tubuh mu bagaimana? Untung hanya aku yang melihat hahaha."**_

Sialan. Luhan lupa akan kenyataan jika sahabat nya yang tinggal di seberang sana adalah orang mesum yang menyebalkan tapi tampan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan berbicara dengan Sehun yang ada disana dengan membuka mulut tanpa ada suara sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan andalannya. Bukannya takut Sehun malah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Luhan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan nya Luhan langsung berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum berangkat sekolah ia selalu pergi ke rumah Sehun atau sebaliknya karena sekolah mereka sama jadi setiap hari mereka akan berangkat bersama.

.

.

 _ **Kring.**_

Suara yang sedari tadi di tunggu-tunggu oleh para murid pun kini terdengar. Seperti nyanyian surga yang merdu di telinga oke ini berlebihan.

"Oi Luhan kau sudah tau gossip terbaru?" Mereka bertiga kini sedang berjalan menuju taman.

"Ada apa Baek?"

" Kabar nya Sehun berkencan dengan Bora."

 _Deg._

Hati Luhan serasa mencelos saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit jika mendengar Sehun digosipkan dengan yeoja popular sekolah nya.

" _Setidaknya itu gossip"_ Batin Luhan memberi semangat.

"Luhan kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabat nya melamun pun khawatir.

"Apa kaki mu sakit?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ah, Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Soal Sehun coba nanti aku Tanya kan pada nya, tadi pagi dia tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku." Gumam Luhan..

"Ya sudah ayo kita pilih tempat duduk yang nyaman." Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah sedih langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa yang cepat sampai disana akan di traktir ice cream sepulang sekolah oleh yang paling lambat." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada bangku di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Setuju" Seru Luhan.. "Kyungsoo, kau bagaimana?" Giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Ayo, siapa takut."

"Hana, dul,.." sebelum hitungan ketiga Baekhyun sudah berlari dan itu membuat dua yeoja di belakangnya berteriak.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun kau curang, aisshh" Luhan berceloteh tapi ia juga mengkuti Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakang.

"Hosh hosh, aku butuh air oksigen hhh" Baekhyun terduduk lemas karna ia sudah berlari cukup jauh dari tempat nya semula menuju ke bangku taman ini.

"Hei Byun hosh hosh kau curang tadi hosh.." Tak lama disusul Luhan dengan peluh di dahi nya yang sudah banyak menetes ke tanah dan itu membuat rambut nya sama dengan rambut Baekhyun lepek.

"Kyungsoo eodiga?"

"Dia masih jauh disana" Jelas Luhan sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih jauh. Jarak mereka dengan tempat berdiri Kyungsoo masih cukup jauh karna Kyungsoo berjalan tidak berlari seperti yang dilakukan kedua sahabat nya yang gila.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan mereka, dia menyerahkan minum yang ia bawa kepada dua temannya yang sudah kehausan. "Ini minnum lah, aku hanya membawa satu jadi berbagi lah." Dikte Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kaki mu tak apa Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir yang kentara jelas di dalam nya. Luhan hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya tanda ia memang tidak apa-apa.

"Jadi apakah ini sebuah bentuk sogokan? Agar kau tidak membeli kan kami Ice cream di kedai yang enak itu?" Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Yang ditatap hanya memutar bola mata malas mendengar pertanyaan tidak berguna Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Jawabnya acuh.

"Oh Kyunngsoo ku yang baik~~"

"Mendekat lah Kyung aku ingin memelukmu untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih."

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir terhadap dua temannya ini. Apakah mereka memang selalu mendramatisir keadaan yang ada?

Tak sengaja mata rusa Luhan melihat Sehun sedang memunggungi nya, Luhan berfikir apa yang sebenarnya Sehun lakukan?

Saat Sehun memiring kan kepala nya saat itu lah dia tau Sehun sedang bersama yeoja yang ia tak tahu siapa nama nya, yang membuat mata nya memanas adalah Sehun sedang mencumbu yeoja yang tak dikenal nya itu. Luhan yang tak kuat melihat pemandangan itu segera mengalihkan perhatian nya dengan terus mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berusaha sejenak melupakan rasa sakit nya.

Dilain tempat..

"Hei Sehun.." Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang nya.

Sehun melepas pagutan nya bersama yeoja di depan nya. "Pergi lah." Yeoja itu tampak kesal dengan perlakuan Sehun kepada nya tapi ia tetap menuruti ucapan Sehun untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelap sudut bibir nya yang terdapat lelehan saliva entah air liur siapa.

"Hai dude, dia siapa lagi?" Mereka berjalan dan duduk di bangku taman yang kosong.

"Dia hanya salah satu penggemar ku yang dengan senang hati menyerah kan mulut nya untuk ku sentuh." Jawab Sehun enteng tanpa beban.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini Hun?" Tatapan mata itu kini berubah sendu.

"Aku akan berubah pada waktu nya Kim Jongin." Kim Jongin salah satu sahabat yang dimiliki oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau tak tau sebenarnya kau sedang menyakiti hati seseorang?" Sehun mengernyitkan alis tanda ia tak mengerti perkataan Jongin.

Seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan Sehun, Jongin menunjuk tiga yeoja yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan satu yeoja berdiri di samping mereka. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan saling melempar senyum dan sesekali tertawa entah apa yang sedang di bicarakan.

"Kau lihat mereka?" Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin yang mengarah kepada Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. "Lalu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Lihat lah Luhan, apa selama ini kau tidak sadar akan perasaan Luhan kepada mu Hun?"

"Aku tau, dia menyayangi ku begitu pun aku."

"Aisshh ternyata kau memang lelaki tak berperasaan kau tidak peka Oh Sehun." Jongin mengacak-acak rambut nya frustasi dengan sikap sahabat karib nya yang satu ini. Dengan gemas Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun cukup keras.

"Ya! Kim Jongin kenapa kau menjitak kepala ku eoh! Minta di pukul kau!"

"Ampun, aku hanya gemas dengan sifat mu yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan Luhan. Akh Sehun hentikan."

Sehun terus meninju kecil perut Jongin karena kesal. Adegan kekanakan ini pun menjadi tontonan gratis bagi siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang di taman. Aneh nya banyak juga siswi yang malah meneriaki dan menggumamkan kata gemas.

"Ah lucunya mereka berdua."

"Kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu? Membuatku meleleh." Dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

Hal yang di tunggu-tunggu Baekhyun dan Luhan pun tiba. Makan ice cream gratis, walaupun mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan tapi apa salah nya mereka berhemat kekeke.

"Luhan ayo pulang!" Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Eiiy Sehun, aku pulang telat malam ini. Jadi pulanglah dahulu."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun datar.

Luhan selalu bergidik ngeri jika Sehun sudah memasang poker face milik nya. Melihat sahabat nya yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun pun angkat bicara.

"Luhan akan ikut kami makan ice cream di kedai baru." Sehun melihat Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas begitu dua kali. Baekhyun yang rishi dengan tatapan itu pun murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya memastikan apakah kau baik untuk Luhan." Jelas Sehun singkat. "Apa maksudmu?!" Baekhyun sudah siap untuk menonjok Sehun jika saja tidak di cegah oleh Kyungsoo nya.

"Sudah lah Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Tidak hari ini Luhan tidak boleh keluar kaki nya baru saja sembuh aku tak mungkin membiarkan nya keluyuran." Nada Sehun tegas walaupun wajah nya terlihat tenang dan datar.

"Sebenar nya kau ini siapa nya Luhan sih? Seenak nya saja mengatur hidup Luhan." Oceh Baekhyun.

"Sudah ayo Luhan kau harus segera pulang." Sehun tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang masih mengoceh.

"Sebenarnya kaki ku sudah tidak sakit Hun-ah." Akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara.

"Tuh kan dengar kaki Luhan sudah tidak sakit." Baekhyun masih memperjuang kan nasib teman nya.

"Ayolah Sehun hari ini saja ya?boleh kan." Ini yang tidak bisa Sehun lawan saat Luhan ber- _aegyo._

Akhirnya Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Luhan tapi dengan satu syarat dia dan dua teman nya yaitu Chanyeol dan Jongin ikut dengan mereka. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menyetujui syarat itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak tak peduli.

Acara yang seharus nya menyenang kan dan hanya di isi oleh gossip para _yeoja_ kini menjadi membosankan, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

Yang terlihat hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang asik sendiri tidak memperdulikan sekitar dan Chanyeol yang masih menggoda Baekhyun karna diam-diam Chanyeol menaruh hati pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan KaiSoo mereka memang sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih sejak kelas satu dan sekarang mereka sudah kelas dua akhir.

"Ya! Kalian berdua berpalinglah kepada ku sedikit saja apa tidak bisa? Sungguh mood ku hancur hari ini. Sudah minggir aku mau pulang saja." Baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kedai Ice cream yang dari siang sudah ia ingin kan. Melihat itu Chanyeol berdiri dan menyusul Baekhyun pergi. Kesempatan emas bagi nya.

"Ah Baek! Kyungsoo bagaimana ini?! Baekhyun pasti marah dengan kita." Luhan kelihatan panik.

"Taka pa Luhan besok kau bawa buah _strawberry_ saja pasti dia langsung luluh kekeke." Ujar Kyungsoo cekikikan membayangkan Baekhyun belepotan saat makan buah kesukaan nya itu.

" _Benar juga perkataan Kyungsoo. Baiklah besok aku akan membawa buah merah muda berbintik hitam itu."_ Batin Luhan.

"Hari sudah gelap ayo kita pulang." Ajak Jongin.

"Ayo, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa yang akan membayar?apakah Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya.

"Biar aku saja." Jongin langsung menimpali omongan Luhan.

"Ah gomawo Jongin-ah." Dengan senyum manis Luhan bertrima kasih. "Cih,dasar" Sehun mendecih dan mencibir sikap Jongin.

"Sehun berterima kasih lah pada Jongin." Sehun memutar bola mata nya malas dan memasang wajah datar sambil menoleh ke arah Jongin duduk. "Gomawo Jongin" Sehun terpaksa tersenyum saat mengatakan itu karna dia sedang di plototi oleh Luhan. Selesai berbicara Sehun kembali ke poker face andalan nya.

"Pfft wajah mu sungguh konyol Hun hahaha" Tawa keras terdengar di dalam kedai kecil itu. "Sudah lah Jong." Nasehat Kyungsoo.

"Tapi itu tadi sungguh lucu Kyung hahaha."

"Luhan ayo pulang" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kedai menyisahkan pasangan KaiSoo di sana.

.

.

Luhan sudah berada di rumah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Selesai makan Luhan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, rumah Luhan bisa dibilang besar dan megah tentu nya. Luhan sungguh sangat bosan saat ini. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran nya ide cemerlang yang bisa mengusir rasa bosan yang sedang di landa nya. Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa seperti di kejar monster.

Ibu Luhan yang melihat itu dengan setengah berteriak menegur Luhan "Luhan kenapa kau berlari? Kaki mu kan baru saja sembuh. Pelan-pelan lah Lu!"

Luhan tak mengindahkan ucapan eomma nya, dia terus berlari hingga pintu kamar sudah di depan mata nya. Luhan masuk dan kembali dengan membawa boneka kesayangan nya. Melihat puteri nya menuruni tangga dengan membawa barang bawaan nya orang tua Luhan pun bingung.

"Mau kemana Lu malam-malam begini?" Tanya ayah Luhan bingung dengan sifat anak nya ini.

"Eomma, Appa boleh kah mala mini aku menginap di rumah Sehun?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin saja." Luhan pikir ayah dan ibu nya tidak akan mengizinkan nya menginap di rumah Sehun, tapi diluar dugaan ia dengan begitu mudah nya mendapat izin dari orang tua nya.

"Besok hari libur ya kan? Ok Appa izinkan kau menginap di rumah Sehun." Mendengar itu mata Luhan berbinar lucu. "Gomawo Appa, aku pergi dulu annyeong."

 ** _Tok tok_**

Sebenarnya di rumah Sehun ada bel yang harus di pencet ketika akan bertamu. Tetapi Luhan malah sengaja tidak menekan bel karna iya ingin mengjutkan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah tolong buka kan pintu nya ne!" Teriak sang Eomma dari arah ruang keluarga rumah Sehun.

"Ne Eomma _._ " _Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?_ Batin Sehun sendiri.

Saat pintu di buka terlihat Luhan yang berdiri membawa boneka kesayangan nya dengan cengiran khas nya. "Hai Sehunie." Luhan melambaikan tangan nya pada Sehun.

"Oh kau Lu, Masuk" Sehun membuka pintu nya sedikit agak lebar untuk jalan Luhan masuk.

"Boleh kah aku menginap disini?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang di jawab anggukan dari sang empu yang di Tanya. "Ayo naik ke atas." Ajak Sehun.

"Siapa Hunnie?"

"Annyeong Boa Eomma" Sapa Luhan manis.

"Ah ne Luhan ku yang manis, kenapa kemari? Ingin tidur dengan eomma ya?mmm manis nya." Gemas Boa sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Tidak eomma. Luhan akan tidur dengan ku." Mendengar itu Boa langsung menoleh ke arah anak sematawayang nya yang tampan itu.

"Ya sayang sekali Lu." Ujar Boa dengan sedih yang di buat-buat, Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola mata nya malas melihat ekspresi nya yang berlebihan itu.

"Kajja Lu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan menaiki tangga.

"Ini coklat panas untuk mu, cuaca sedang tidak baik seperti nya." Ucap Sehun. Kini mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah. Disini bisa dengan leluasa melihat bintang yang indah di langit sana." Tunjuk Luhan pada jajaran bintang di angkasa.

"Kau masih tidak berubah walupun umur mu sudah 17 tahhun." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"Aku sudah berubah Hun-ah" Protes Luhan, ia nampak tak terima dangan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Apanya yang berubah? Dada mu? Terus?" Pipi Luhan merona mendengar ucapan Sehun yang frontal.

"T,ttidak jangan sok tau dasar albino mesum."

"Aku tidak mesum kau saja yang menggoda ku" Blush. Wajah Luhan semakin merah.

"Sudah jangan menggoda ku!" Luhan memukul mukul lengan Sehun dengan sigap Sehun meraih kedua tangan mungil Luhan. Hap.

Tindakan Sehun barusan membuat posisi mereka berhadapan dan menjadi semakin dekat. Luhan menatap Sehun begitupun sebalik nya mereka tenggelam pada tatapan masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajah nya ke Luhan dengan memiringkan wajah nya.

Sehun mencium Luhan….

TBC


End file.
